User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Alien Empera
My second Ultraman proposal, focuses on Alien Empera of Ultraman Mebius. What is the work? Ultraman Mebius is the 20th entry of the Ultra Series, created by Tsuburaya Productions and Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting. It premiered on the Tokyo Broadcasting System on April 8, 2006. Unlike the two prior entries, Ultraman Nexus (2004) and Ultraman Max (2005), this series was moved from Saturday mornings to Saturday evenings at 05:30. The story focuses on the titular Ultra sent to Earth by Father of Ultra, Mebius took the human form of Mirai Hibino when he rescued a survivor from the group called GUYS when his comrades were killed by a Kaiju attack. Mirai joins GUYS as they fight monsters and encounter the past Ultras from the Showa era, namely the OG Ultraman himself all the way to Ultraman Leo. Who is the Villain Alien Empera, referred to as the "Lord of Darkness", or simply "The Emperor", is the main antagonist of Ultraman Mebius. He is also the Greater Scope-Villain of the Showa-era Ultra series since Ultraman Taro. He is one of the few powerful foes in the Ultra Series to date, on par with his Armored Darkness. Despite his name, "Empera" is not the name of his kind and neither the name of his own planet. Alien Empera was originally a resident of his own planet called Dark Planet. When the sun on his planet died, its inhabitants were slowly dying but one single being managed to survive by embracing the darkness, thus reborn as the well-known space emperor who possessed a huge resentment towards light. He also created the Armored Darkness, who was stationed on his planet. Two alien races, Alien Mysteler and Alien Ateria, were constantly at war with each other, though the reason was never mentioned. However, the Ultraman Mebius novel revealed that Empera's influence had reached their planets the two races' conflict was in fact a competition as to see which would join his army. The war lasted for many years, presumably only ending upon Alien Empera's death. Almost 30,000 years before any of Ultra Brothers went to Earth, Alien Empera led an army of monsters to take over the Land of Light in Nebula M78, the home of the Ultras, and temporarily succeeded in doing so. However, the Ultras soon fought back, and destroyed many of his legions, like Yapool, and managed to repel his army of monsters. This event, now called the Great Ultra War, ended when Alien Empera dueled with Father of Ultra. Although the battle ended in a tie, both combatants received a matching scar on their hips that have reminded them both of their intensive battle from the past. However the Emperor's wound forced him to retreat and he was not seen until the end of Ultraman Mebius' tour of duty on Earth. What did he do? Prior the events of the show, Alien Empera opened a Space-Time Wave to lure aliens to Earth. starting with a herd of Dinozaurs. The Emperor's return was heralded when the predator Bogar was lured to Earth and began reviving and summoning several monster to Earth, such as Sadola and Twin Tail. Alien Empera then assembled a team of his top generals called the "Four Heavenly Kings". The quartet was comprised of Yapool, Grozam, Deathrem and Alien Mefilas. The four took turns trying to destroy Mebius. Yapool, Deathrem and Grozam were all defeated, while Mefilas realized he couldn't defeat Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari and retreated, only to be killed by Empera for his failure. Upon his arrival, Alien Empera trapped the sun in a coat of darkness and sent his Inpelaizers to attack different regions of the Earth. However, Mebius destroyed the Inpelaizers with his Mebium Dynamite attack. The Emperor sent two more Inpelaizers down to Earth but they were destroyed by GUYS and Zamsher, who came back to Earth to settle his unfinished business with Mebius. Alien Empera then decided to take over Earth himself. Empera destroyed most of Tokyo and encased the Earth in darkness after declaring his vengeance against the Father of Ultra for their battle 30,000 years prior. Zamsher attempted to stop Empera, but the Lord of Darkness's strength proved to much for the space samurai. Hikari equipped the Aarb Gear and attempted to assist in defeating Alien Empera, but his attempt proved as successful as Zamsher's and he was blasted to ground next to him. The two resolved to work together to stop the Emperor, but even with their powers combined, they were unable to stop him. Empera then turned his attention to the GUYS base, and fired a Darkness Fear at it to destroy both it and Mebius. However, Zamsher took the hit instead, sacrificing himself to save GUYS. Hikari attempted to stop the Emperor with Zamsher's Hoshikirimaru, but he soon succumbed to exhaustion and vanished. Believing Hikari and Serizawa to both be dead, Ryu angrily attempted a kamikaze attack against Alien Empera, but the Emperor destroyed the ship with a single shockwave. However, Hikari managed to save Ryu by taking him on as his new host. Hikari tried to attack the Emperor with his Hikari Blade, but the Emperor avoided his attacks and blasted him back. Not willing to let his friend be killed, Mirai stopped recuparating and transformed into Mebius to fight Empera. Mebius and Hikari combined and fired their attacks at Alien Empera, who blocked them with his cloak. The Lord of Darkness the unleashed his signature attack, the Rezolium Ray, against Mebius, destroying the Ultra Warrior. However, the eight Ultra Brothers continued their offensive to destroy the Emperor's darkness casing around the sun and telepathically told the GUYS members not to give up hope. Mirai was also revived by the Knight Brace in a spiritual form, allowing him to merge with GUYS and Ultraman Hikari. Together, they formed Mebius and granted him a new form, Phoenix Brave Mode. The Emperor tried to attack Mebius, but his attacks were deflected back at him. Mebius then fired a Mebium-Knight shot through the GUYS' final METEOR, the Specium Redoublizer, and at Alien Empera. Zoffy also arrived and joined in, firing his M87 beam through the amplifier to help Mebius. However, Alien Empera still managed to stay standing. Mebius then launched a Mebium-Knight Dynamite at Empera, fatally wounding him. As he died, Empera realized that the bond between the humans and Ultras was what allowed them to defeat him and accepted his fate, dissipating into light. Mitigating Factors Anything redeemable about Alien Empera is non-existent to begin with as expected from an intergalactic alien tyrant. His existence even inspired later villains like Ultraman Belial to name a few (coincidentally in Ultraman Geed, Empera's Kaiju capsule is used by Belial along with Dark Lugiel's to attain his final form, Ultraman Belial Atrocious. An indication of three Ultra villains share in common). Like most callous tyrants in the far reaches of space, Empera has no qualms disposing his underlings once they have no more use to him. Empera has a very nihilistic view towards life, and uses this philosophy to spite Father of Ultra by eclipsing the sun to deprive Earthlings of life. Heinous Standards Even before he properly appeared on Mebius, Empera must have stacked, if not entirely, innumerable body counts during the Great Ultra War. That aforementioned conflict serves as a the full extent of Empera's darkness and ambition to conquer the galaxy. He's one of the few known hero-killers in the franchise where he is responsible for the deaths of Zamsher and Kazuya Serizawa, Ultraman Hikari's host, and he was close to killing Mirai/Mebius in their final battle. Final Verdict Yes. Empera is basically the Ultraman version of Emperor Palpatine in some respects. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals